


Handjob

by Cynara



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluffy pwp, Addams Family style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handjob

Lurch entered his room, closing the door with a sudden slam. He let out a small shallow moan as he walked to the bed. Sitting, he untied his shoes, setting them aside. Without bothering with his socks or their suspenders, he fumbled with the buttons of his trousers.

He groaned again, louder and longer this time. With an effort he detached the braces from their buttons and removed the trousers, the front of his boxers moving animatedly. Stifling sharp intakes of breath, he draped the pants over their rod and shrugged out of his jacket, straightening its seams over the wooden shoulders.

In stocking feet he padded deliberately back to the bed. Lurch slowly, tortuously, pushed his boxers past his hips and knees, lifting his feet from them as they fell to the floor. Thing stroked his member slowly with a firm grip. "Aaaaa." Lurch gripped his fingers into the mattress, listing back at an angle as he spread his legs wider.

Thing hooked thumb around the root and fondled first one and then the other ball. Lurch covered Thing with his much larger hand, laying back on the bed and pulling his legs up onto the blankets. With a lingering stroke over the smaller fingers, Lurch started the now fiendishly complicated task of unbuttoning his shirt.

Thing scooted around for a different hold, stretching up to drag his fingers down the rigid flesh. "Ooaanoooaann." Thing clenched tighter as Lurch moved, speeding up with the continuing tremors.

Lurch sprawled with his head thrown back, the murmured moans continuous as he teased his chest with his nimble fingers, the shirt hanging open. His eyes rolled back and crossed as Thing wrapped around him tight and pulled. Fluid spurted, running down.

Thing swirled around, wiping away the jism. He paused for a moment and then scuttled stickily up Lurch's torso. He took up position to one side of Lurch's chin.

Lurch smiled as he stopped Thing in mid cheeksmack, pressing the palm against his lips. He chucked as Thing stilled, kissing and tonguing the palm before sucking first one and then another and another sticky finger into his mouth, saving the thumb for last.

Thing scrambled against Lurch's nose and mouth, clasping and flailing spastically as tongue and teeth worked over his most fleshy parts. He tapped out nonsensical strings against Lurch's face until he was sucked in more than one finger at a time. Fingers skated, seeking friction, then fluttered.

Lurch carefully placed the quiescent Thing on his pillow, kissing the handback before undoing his sock suspenders and pulling back the blankets.

The end.


End file.
